


guilty pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: CAN I SAY THAT????/LOL??/?, M/M, dont do that, find my house and kidnap me :yum:, i kin this tommy /j, its happened before it was really scary but now i fear no man, maybe ill get doxxed..., theyre ooc because i projected, wanna tag so i can get hate :yum:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: come get y'all juice. this my lemonade stand. ill make a sequel.. probably
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 203





	guilty pleasure

1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 , 9 , 10  
TOMMYS POV  
' ' Tommyinnit was killed by Dream , ,

Cheers and boos rang through his ears as he was shot back into the water by his opponent.  
Tommy laughed it off, after-all; to the crowds knowledge nothing was truly at steak. But the 'independence of L'manberg' was nothing to him at this point.  
He let the cold water clash swallow him, the freezing sensation was therapeutic with the clash of him sweating madly; small waves of panic wallowing over him. But his thoughts were cut short as an all too familiar face peered over the bridge he fell from. 

Tommy had no choice but to accept the hand reaching down to pull him up,  
''thanks, man.,,  
He played into his typical persona; remembering the crowd that had their eyes glued to the two boys on the bridge. The older man never responded, all Tommy could see was a smug expression under the mask. He wasn't serious about the deal, Tommy reassured.

They both stood opposite to each-other, bows lowered as they looked at one another. Maybe he was thinking about it too much. They were going to give L'manberg up, and that was it.

The blonde boy watched as Clay and Wilbur bickered playfully at each-other over the trade, the collide of their shouts was headache inducing to Tommy when he was on edge.  
Once the aftermath of the battle calmed down, Wilbur and Fundy came down to the bridge to retreat with Tommy,  
"this isn't the end for l'manberg, come on tommy-,,  
Clay placed his hand on Fundy's chest, territorial.  
The young boy felt his legs go limp.

"uh, dream?,, Fundy stuttered, puzzled.  
The masked man just looked back, the mood completely changing as he stood dead in his track. This wasn't like him. What happened to the playfulness of him a second ago? It was like a switch in his head went off.  
He just laughed, ''You guys go back to your shit-hole or whatever, Tommy said he wanted to talk.,,  
Wilbur complied, but the other was more skeptical; and looked to Tommy for a confirmation of that, tilting his head.

What the hell, What the hell, What the hell...  
''we never agreed to shit!,, The blonde boy boasted, playing it off as a joke but nobody other than Dream and Tommy knew what was crumbling underneath.  
The older man just looked back sharply, Tommy fucked up. Wilbur and Clay looked at each-other with hostile, confusion. Everything felt more tense.  
Despite Tommy's abruptness, the masked man put his arm around Tommy in a friendly manner; giving an strange smile to the opposing team as he walked off the bridge with the younger man. 

Tommy clenched his teeth, this wasn't going to happen. This was weird. Why wasn't clay saying anything.  
''why'd you say that?,, Dream asked, more of a statement than a question. The older man kept this impish persona he used, but everything felt uncanny. There was a darker tone to him as he looked down at Tommy narrowly.  
Initially, Tommy was going to freak out. But he kept level-headed, he had to assess everything before acting out. He didn't exactly trust the older man, but he had to have some decency. It was going to be fine, he was friends with Wilbur. He was friends with everybody. He was safe. Shit.  
''what- what are you doing?,, The blonde boy choked on his words, ignoring his strange question. I guess Dream wanted to ignore Tommy's question too.  
Swallowing his nerves. they were inside SMP's walls.

Clay slammed his hand on the brick; towering over the young boy. Another switch flipped.  
''hell, you're not going to forget what I said.. are you?,, He hissed, abrupt anger. This wasn't the Clay he knew, this wasn't the Clay he knew.  
The masked man pushed Tommy up against the wall with his hips, his demeanor unreadable. The younger boy pushing his hands up on the wall for support as he looked up at the unidentifiable face.

''haha, what? seriously, what.,, Tommy choked on his words, trying to put damage control on the situation.  
''be a man of your word, tommy. and hurry up; maybe if you kept your mouth shut i wouldn't have to be like this,,  
The blonde boys heart dropped, the world sinking around him as he felt the older man's stronger hand grab onto his inner thigh and rut against him. Tommy pulled on his own shirt, trying to beat the heat of Clay breathing down his neck. 

''dream, we aren't doing this. it was just a joke. it's not that serious. this is wrong, it's not okay,,  
Tommy didn't know what he was saying, he was running his mouth, trying to stop this situation from happening. He didn't want this to happen, this was his friend right?  
Clay never replied, he just stood over the young boy; studying his body with a calm smile on his face. He knew who was in control.

Both of them did. he played this charade, like a game

''dream, clay, i'm leaving. what is everyone going to do if they find out? we can't. you can't.,,

The man's smile grew under his mask, moving his hand up to Tommy's neck hauntingly. The familiarity of his touch was so distant to how he was acting.  
''you're the one that agreed to this, tom. what would everyone think of you if they knew you were just a stupid whore; none of them would want to be around you. you're disgusting. you want this. i'm doing this for you,, Clay slurred, you could hear the grin in his voice. Fucking pervert.

The smaller boy's eyes were misty, his heart rapid as he leaned in towards the man in front of him and kissed his neck clumsily.  
Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Tommy could feel the tears starting to roll as he shuddered, his hands shaking around the older mans neck.  
He had to do this to save himself, he was doing this to save himself. Clay was so much taller, so much stronger, Tommy was just a child. He had to let it happen. He had to make Clay happy. He couldn't lose everything. Giving himself up to the older man was worth his friends. Everyone would hate him, everyone would hate him; he repeated in his head like a chant. 

Clay's hand slipped into his hair, he could feel the mans grip tightening as he shut his eyes as hard as he could; disconnecting from reality as he fell into Clay. Tommy couldn't do it,  
He was really fucking scared.  
The older man fell on the ground with a dissatisfying thud. Tommy screwed himself over, he felt his heart drop as he watched Dream pull him down roughly on top of him.  
He didn't run, he didn't fight, he didn't complain. Paralyzed from fear, the pain of holding back his tears was unbearable.

This wasn't real.

He could feel the growing boner under him, his senses raised as all he could focus on was the hands violating him. He tried to avert his eyes, he wanted to look somewhere else and pretend this wasn't happening. But the lofty man under him was hypnotizing in his actions. ''maybe if you could've shut your mouth back there i wouldn't have to do this, it's your fault,, He remarked, giggling as he groped Tommy anywhere he could. What a creep. 

It was his fault.

He could feel Clay's jeans grinding up against him, he could feel him trespassing on every part of his body.   
Tommy thought about everybody waiting for him, he thought about his best friend, everyone in DreamSMP. Nobody would look at him the same. All the smiles, laughs, jokes hes shared would be replaced by disgust and embarrassment. He looked back to the older man feeling him, completely helpless.

This wasn't real. 

Tommy just sat on the masked man's lap, letting everything happen. He watched Clay give him unrequited touches and rut against him. Tommy just sat, dazed, like a pretty doll.  
He felt like he was watching in third person as the adult took advantage of his body, watching him use him.   
His breathing hitched as he felt the other person slip his hands to the waistline of his pants, not strong enough to hold back his tears anymore.  
"don't cry, fuck.. tommy" Clay cooed breathily, sitting up to force the child into a kiss; moving his hand past the waistline and palming Tommy through his boxers.  
The younger boy hissed, shifting uncomfortably on top of Dream's lap. He didn't want his body to enjoy this, but he couldn't stop himself. Tommy put his hand over his mouth to suffocate sharp whimpers as Clay, depraved, fumbled around with his clothed cock.  
Dream pulls Tommy closer into him, the younger one still paralyzed and upset. The masked one grabbed onto Tommy's hair and breathed the smell in; bucking his hips up and groaning the child's name. Tommy's trousers were eventually pulled down, his brain flicking in-and-out of consciousness from stiffled crying.   
"clay, please, please..,, The younger one begged, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out of but he was so desperate. Dream stopped to pull his own trousers down and he was so terrified, nauseated. Everything about the older man right now was so intimidating to the child. The disconnect from his face, the strong grip he could feel grabbing his hair, the irregular breathing as he violently grinded against him- he couldn't stop whimpering.

''shiit.. it feels good, tommy,,  
Dream sighed, going inside the boy on top of him. Tommy squirmed uncomfortably, trying to resist enjoyment. It was too intimate; feeling him slide in and out.  
The younger one was trembling, his arms wrapped over Dream; his fingernails scratching on his back. He didn't want to go anywhere near him, he was terrified, but he felt like he was going to faint because of Clay's desperate roughness. All you could hear inside SMP's walls was the slamming of skin and Dream's incoherent 'mine's' and groans.  
Help was so close outside, all he had to do was scream and all the people outside would be able to hear it; but something made him want to stay.   
Embarrassment, guilt, shame, maybe. But a small voice inside his head told him that he liked it; and he could've vomited right there and then.  
He could feel Dream throbbing, it was going to be over soon. It was going to be over soon, he reassured himself.   
Clay was whispering into his ear, but his voice felt so far away.''you're pathetic,, , Any sense of pride Tommy had left was gone as Dream constantly belittled him. Someone he looked up to thought he was worth nothing. 

Dream hissed as his incoherent mumbling got faster, bucking his hips up into the boy on top of him. The pain of Dream grabbing Tommy's hair was insufferable, pain piercing through him.   
''aah-ahh, fuck tommy.,, Dream growled into Tommy's shoulder, his hips shaking as he came. Tommy just slumped over him, his mouth quivering; he didn't feel a thing. The older man finished inside him before quickly dropping Tommy onto the grass; like a discarded toy. He fixed his mask back properly before giving the child another self-satisfied grin, a sadistic tone constantly plastered on him; making Tommy's stomach twist in knots. More intrusive thoughts rolled in his brain; nobody was more gross than Tommy right now.

He watched the lofty figure walk away; leaving him shellshocked as emotionless tears streamed down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> if u came from twiteer i love u. also i didnt proofread this so idk but im orphaning so i cant fix it LMAO!


End file.
